Hands in the Cookie Jar
by Scars of Reality
Summary: Something happens and the guys. They try to deal with it, but it doesn't go like they plan. Jackson and Melissa pairing. Read and responds. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Dear Reader, This story is a one shot and its a Jackson and Melissa pairing. Here are a couple of things that you should know: piff means weed, story takes place after Jackson tells Melissa that when they get off the island he'll ask her out, and Eric is evil. Please read and respond. Sincerely, Scars.

"Jackson," he called looking for him. "Hey Chief, do you still have any piff?" Eric walked through the jungle in search of the loner. "Hey Jackson! Where are you?" Eric found a small stream that followed east to direction he was headed. He decided to follow the stream hoping that it would lead him to the loner. He walked and as he followed the streams he heard a noise. His curiosity told him to follow the sound. The noise grew louder and louder. Just a couple of feet in front of him Eric found the origin of the noise. _Sick,_ Eric taught, _that's nasty._ He rewound his steps through the jungle. _Sick,_ he repeated to himself. He walked back towards camp.

"Eric!" Taylor screamed.

"Yeah," Eric responded. Taylor walked up to him.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"I was looking for Jackson," he said.

"Oh okay, but what for?"

"Guy things Taylor mind you business," Eric lied. "Josh!"

Taylor looked at him oddly and said, "Well Nathan wanted to talk to you?"

"Yeah thanks," he said.

Eric walked over to the tents. On his way he spotted Jackson walking into camp.

"Hey Jackson," Melissa ran up to him. "Can we talk?" Jackson nodded his head in agreement Melissa noticed Eric walking up to them. "Do you wanna take a walk later?"

"Sure," Jackson responded.

"Yeah, okay," she said. "See you later."

"See you," Jackson said. Jackson turned around and saw Eric.

"Hey Chief!" Eric said.

"Hey Eric," Jackson said.

"So chief do you have any piff left?" Eric asked.

"No sorry," Jackson answered.

"C'mon man," Eric wined. "I know you have more."

"Eric, sorry I don't have any," Jackson lied.

"Guess what I saw in the jungle today?" Eric asked.

"What?" Jackson stated.

"You know," Eric stated. "Just follow the small stream."

Jackson eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to get at Eric?"

"Nothing. Just let me get some piff?"

"No," Jackson said.

"I'll everyone what you did." Eric stated.

"What did Jackson do?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Jackson stated. He walked away and left Eric with Nathan.

Later came sooner than Jackson expected. Melissa asked him earlier to walk with him and he was waiting for her outside the girls' tent. He had a towel in his hand and was walking nervously around. Melissa walked out of the the tent.

"Hey," she smiled.

"So you ready to go?" Jackson asked.

"Ya," she responded.

They walked out of the campsite. Melissa seemed upset. They walked, but they didnt say anything.

"Are you upset?" Jackson asked.

"About what?" Melissa asked.

"About not asking you out." Jackson stated.

"Umm... No,she lied. "I'm " okay."

"Okay," Jackson said.

He laid the towel down and placed it down in front of him. He sat beside it and looked out to the see. "You could sit down," he said.

"Oh," she said. She was nervous. She sat down beside him. "Can I ask you a questions?"

"Sure anything," Jackson said.

"Why was Eric looking for you?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

"You know you can tell me anything?"

Eric slinked through the bushes.

"Yes."

Eric walked behind Jackson and Melissa. The sand soften the blows of his steps.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Dear Reader, By popular demand, really it was like two people, I'm bring you the next chapter of Hands in the Cookie Jar a Flight 29 Fanfic. I want to thank every one who reviewed and everyone who will review. Sincerely, Scars.

--

"Hey chief," Eric sneaked behind the two. Mel and Jackson jumped.

"Oh my god," she yelled and smacked him. "What's wrong with you?" she said.

"What do you want Eric?" Jackson asked.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Eric asked.

"Fine," Jackson agreed, "but you would have to leave me us alone after."

"Agreed Chief," Eric stated. Jackson got up and walked a far distance away from where Mellissa was. Eric followed behind him. Jackson stopped and turned around.

"What do you want?" Jackson asked.

"Do you have some piff?" Eric asked.

Jackson looked at Eric and it reminded him what a fiend his father was. "I don't have any," Jackson responded.

"C'mon I know you do," Eric stated.

"No," Jackson said. "Just go back to camp, Eric."

"Fine," Eric said. "But I bet you don't want any one else to find out your secret place. You know where. By that stream."

Jackson walked away. Eric followed him. Mellisa was sitting and trying to figure out what was going. She saw Jackson come back and Eric going behind her and walking back to the camp.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"Nothing, Eric is being stupid," Jackson answered. "You wanted to talk?"

"Oh yeah," she said. "I wanted to ask you how life was like in well... you know..." she said.

He admittedly assumed she was talking about living in the projects. "Yeah I know what you mean," he said. "It depend," he began. "I mean if you're by yourself it harder on than if you had genuine friends. Or at least think you do. As long you don't back yourself in a corner you're okay."

They kept talking late into the night.

The next morning, Jackson woke up and walked out of the tent. He was going to begin his chores, when Nathan came up to him.

"Hey, man. What's up?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing," Jackson replied.

"I heard you and Eric got in an argument," Nathan stated.

"No we didn't," Jackson corrected.

Jackson began to walk towards the shore. Nathan called him back. Nathan threw a small towel at Jackson. Jackson threw it back and stormed off. Jackson was now on a search to find Eric. He walked by the fire place to see if Eric was dropping off water.

"Mel," he said. "Have you seen Eric?"

"No," she answered. "Why?"

"Nothing," he said.

"C'mon tell me," she demanded.

"You're willing to open up with me some of the time and the other half I standing around guessing whats in your head. Tell me whats going on?"

Jackson threw himself on the sand. He let out a hard sigh.

--

Author's Note: Dear Reader, Umm... haha. You just have to wait for the next Update... Screwing You Over, Scars.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Dear Reader, Sorry this update took long, but I was busy with stuff. I was in a Sweet 15 and then it was studying for the SAT's. After that was finals. Then Work. But thats all over and no it's time to get to business. So here it is... Sincerely, Scars

--

Jackson looked at Melissa. "I'm not stupid. You know?"

Mel looked at Jackson weirdly.

"I know why wanted me to go walking with you," Jackson began. "You wanted to get to know me better. You don't want to look at me like a stranger."

She confirmed, "Well, yeah your a mystery to me."

"Here's probably some thing you don't want to know," Jackson said. He dig in his pocket passing the lighter, he found a small bag. He pulled it out and covered it with his fist. He slightly opened it. Mel caught a glimpse of the bag. She couldn't clearly make out what was in the bag but she knew it was something bad. "The only reason Eric is always looking for me now is because he wants this." He opened his fist and showed the nickle bag that laid in his hand.

Mel gasped, "Are you serious you could have gotten in serious trouble."

"Now Eric wants it so bad," Jackson said "He is even blackmailing me."

"I have to go and think," Mel said. She left Jackson on the beach alone.

Jackson sat there thinking about what had happen. Taylor wandered over to the loner, as he sat on the beach. She sat beside him.

"Hey Jackson," Taylor said.

"Hey," Jackson greeted.

"Why is Eric going around telling your business?" she asked.

"Cause he wants my nickle bag," Jackson stated.

"Really," She said. "Eric doesn't look like a herbal guy. He looks more like a powder person."

Jackson chuckled.

"Just through it a way," Taylor advised. She paused for a second. "I got a plan can I see that." Taylor took the small bag with her. and ran towards the plane.

Jackson wondering what was going on, got up and went towards the tent. He walked by Melissa, who was standing in the middle of the tides. He walked by Nathan. And he saw Eric and Daley talking to each other.

"What's wrong with you?" Daley said. "That's disgusting." She smacked him. "If Lex finds out... So help you god. I'll cut you!"

--

Author's Note: Dear Reader, Blah. Thank you for reading. I'll update soon and comment. So thanks again. Sincerely, Scars


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Dear Reader, Sorry this update took long. Senior year is crazy. Second time typing the ending cause my computer is stupid. And I didn't hit save. Thanks for the comments. My stories aren't for everybody. It is what it is. Maybe Deppresed Elf doesn't like it cause he is canadian. Ay! So here it is... Sincerely, Scars

--

Jackson was at his original hiding place. He played his guitar. The music attracted the normal visitor.

"Hey," Taylor greeted. "Are you still thinking about Melissa?"

"I can't stop thinking about her," he said, as he put down his guitar. "She probably thinks I'm a fiend."

"It's not like Mel hasn't smoked weed," Taylor said.

"What?" Jackson scratched his head.

"Mel smoked weed, before." She just never sneecked it behind Customs."

"Oh..." He looked down and began to play with dirt, with his feet. Jackson knew he did something stupid, but he didn't know how to make it right.

"Go talk to her," Taylor suggested.

"I can't," he argued.

"Why not?"

"Because Eric probably told her already."

"No he didn't," she assured. "I gave him the weed and he smoiking it as we speak. Now your going to find Mel and tell her what happened these two days. Now!"

"Where is she?" Jackson asked.

"Boiling water, I think."

Jackson, put away his guitar. He thanked Taylor. He ran to camp looking for Mel. She wan't boiling water, but he found her standing at the shore. He sprinted up to her and ambushed her with a kiss. She was shocked at first, but that feeling quickly diminshed. Her strawberry lipgloss quickly wet his dry chapped lips.

"1'm sorry," Jackson whispered.

"For what?" Mel asked.

"For putting up with my crap."

"So why was Eric bothering you?"

"Because he caught me masturbating," he admitted. His face flushed into a light red.

"Wow he caught you with your hands in the cookie jar." she laughed. "Wow, it's normal and biological. Just watch your hands before you touch me."

--

Author's Note: Dear Reader, So it seems like it's over. Thank you putting up with my grammar, the plot, and the word piff. LoL. Thank you for reading. Comments, por favor. So thanks again. Sincerely, Scars P.S. I don't like the ending. So it means I smell a sequal... Hands in the Cookie Jar Part 2... LOL.... Who will get caught with the hands in the cookie jar. Welll it be Jackson, again? Mell? Eric? Taylor? Daley? Nathan? Dex? Or how about YOU?! LOL no sequal. I'm kiding. Or am I? Dun dun dun. Yes there is going to be a sequal expect it after May '09 because AP Test are coming. How fun? Sarcasm. Thanks again.


End file.
